The Girl Who Was Dropped
'The Girl Who Was Dropped '''is the first episode of Cycle One. It saw all the semi finalists come to New York for their interview with the judges where only twelve would be selected and join the cast. It first aired on the 21st of April, 2003. Episode Crim: Being a supermodel is one of the most exciting experiences in the world. I've travelled all over the world and modelled for the hottest fashion designers out there. I've decided to pass the torch and am about to introduce some of the most freshest and versatile beauties in the world into the industry I love, and believe me I know a top model when I see one. This season just sixteen girls were selected from thousand of hopefuls and our experts will make sure to be extra tough on them. In just twelve weeks one of these girls will be Sims Next Top Model. ''Music plays and the camera pans across New York's skyline The girls arrive at the airport and collect their luggage and leave Jenna IC: I am so excited this is a one in a life time opportunity Kourtney IC: This honestly feels like a dream, I'm from this small town that probably no-one except the people who live there have heard of it Adrianne IC: I want this so bad, so no-one else but me is getting it Tatianna IC: This is so amazing, but it's kinda sad since my kids are left at home with their papa The girls walk through the airport to find Tara Dikov holding a sign which says "Models who wish they could model" Tara Dikov: Now cum guzzling whores, if you would all line up behind me I will take you to your first photoshoot Tara Dikov exits the building with a trail of flop models following her Tara Dikov: Line up while I take some test shots of you... Kyle IC: I've never modelled before I just thought this would be interesting and fun Tara Dikov: Chop chop Gabbie: Being thrown straight into a camera was honestly just like something like that I like I don't know like Photos File:1 - China.png|China File:12 - Kimberly.png|Kimberly File:NA - Kasey.png|Kasey File:3 - Sara.png|Sara File:9 - Brittany.png|Brittany File:4 - Natasha.png|Natasha File:5 - Megan.png|Megan File:NA - Kyle.png|Kyle File:7 - Bianca.png|Bianca File:8 - Gabbie.png|Gabbie File:2 - Eugena.png|Eugena File:10 - Jenna.png|Jenna File:NA - Kourtney.png|Kourtney File:6 - Tatianna.png|Tatianna File:11 - Adrianne.png|Adrianne File:NA - Codi.png|Codi Tara Dikov: Alright ladies you will be driven to some old underground warehouse were you will wait for your interview with Crim, Tom and fucking Claire Tara Dikov: Bye now The models get in the car and drive to the warehouse '' Tara Dikov: First up is Kourtney ''Kourtney enters the room Crim: Oh my god Kourtney: Hi I'm Kourtney and I'm a plus size model Tom: We don't do fatties, bye Kourtney leaves Tara Dikov: Oh... ok well Natasha go... Tara Dikov: This is boring isn't it? Let's just skip this entire segment The screen goes black and returns to Crim, Tom and fucking Claire talking about the models Crim: So lets go through the list Crim: China? Tom: lol she kinda bald tho Claire: Yeah she is Crim Kimberly? Crim: Her eyes are like weirdly shaped wtf Claire: Oh my god true Tom: Who's this bitch... erm oh it's the fattie Kourtney Crim: Kasey Claire: Yeah she's a bye for me Claire: Let's talk about Megan she was good for me Crim: Yeah I agree with Megan Tom: I really hated Codi lmao are you sure shes a female? Crim: Yeah... I think Tom: Yikes They talk shit about most of the models and decide the final twelve. Crim: Are you ready? Tom and Claire: Time to ruin some fatties lifes All sixteen models stand on a platform above Crim, they wait for the ceremony to begin Crim: Hello yeah yawdy you yes Crim: There are twelve girls that will be standing on this platform and I believe in those girls Crim: The first girl that will be in the running for Sim's Next Top Model is.... Crim: MEGAN! Megan: OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD Crim: Well done Megan Crim: The next name that I'm going to call is Crim: Brittany Brittany gasps Brittany: Thank you so much Crim: You're welcome Crim: Eugena Eugena: FUCK YEAH Crim: Wow The music gets more intense and zooms on the flop models Crim: Natasha Natasha: That's my name that's my name Crim: Yeah it is Crim: 8 names left Crim: The next girl Crim: China China smiles China: Yesss Crim: Sara Sara: Oh my hof Crim: Jenna Jenna: Oh my gosh I think I'm gonna pass out Crim: The next name that I'm going to call Crim: Gabbie Gabbie: Woo Gabbie runs and squeals Crim: Four names remain Crim: Eight models stand before me Crim looks at Kourtney who is standing on the left Crim: .... Kourtney shakes Crim: Bianca Bianca: OH MY GOD THATS ME THATS ME Crim: Who will be next.... Crim: Tatianna Tatianna: YESS Tatianna spins and runs to the platform Crim: Two... names... left Crim: The next girl is Crim: Adrianne Adrianne breaks into tears and crawls over to the platform Crim: Bitch me too the fuck Crim: The final girl that will join these lovely models in a New York apartment is.... Crim: ... Crim: ... Crim: Tiana the ugly frog lady? Crim: I read that wrong sorry it's Kimberly Kimberly: ICVYHUXCFBNCGBFDVHJDFBJKBN Kimberly: THANK YOU SO MUCHSDF DYSIB YE Crim: So you four didn't make it so get out of my sight, bye now The eliminated models walk off Crim: Alright my lovely twelve finalists They squeal and cheer Crim: Now go and move into your New York home and pray you don't get eliminated first Sara IC: I can't believe I made it this means the world to me Kimberly IC: Screaming Credits begin to play and Kourtney screams and chops all her fat off Category:Episodes Category:Cycle One Episodes